The present application for privilege relates to an original composition process (a chemical formula) of a product for medical use, to mend small hollow parts of the body surface, by means of an injection in the affected tissues, to be used in plastic and esthetic surgery, (especially in creases, wrinkles, lips, nose, hands and other parts), with unique features which are capable of distinguishing it from the state of the art, and having practical and functional benefits, forming a set of conditions which make it deserving the protection saught.
The acrylates were discovered in Germany in 1902 and their medical use in 1935, and for about 12 years they been used in medical repair and esthetics.
The methacrylates are small spheres which need a vehicle to become injectable.
So far, two vehicles have been used for that purpose: 1--Bovine collagen, a long-chain protein, which has a high risk of allergy and can be a virus carrier, as recently accurred with bovine encephalitis. 2--Liquid silicone, which has not yet been approved for general use, as it can cause, siliconomas.